


you are my sunshine

by sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, pining marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: he was the sunshine that shone through her darkest times...he was her everythingalways and forever
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: March 2020 - Music





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts).



> for rikka for the MLB fanfiction server's March exchange! i hope u like it, i love u so much :))
> 
> join the mlb fanfiction server [ here ](https://discord.gg/fjBZXQv)

On her balcony, Marinette stared out at the dark Parisian night. She saw a few people walking quickly to their homes, the Eiffel Tower in the distance, the park nearby. Everything was as it always had been. Nothing had changed. But that was the problem. She was tired, tired of everything. Tired of shouldering the responsibility of being Ladybug and now being the guardian as well. Tired of having to deal with people like Lila. Tired of having to push away her negative emotions because Ladybug wasn’t allowed to be akumatized. No, Ladybug always had to be perfect. Everyone expected Ladybug to save them all the time. No one could even imagine Ladybug making mistakes. 

As much as she loved being Ladybug, Ladybug was too perfect. Marinette wasn’t. Marinette was a total klutz. Marinette couldn’t stand up against those who hurt her. And worst of all, Marinette was a hot mess around one gorgeous, sunshine-haired, green-eyed model. She couldn’t even manage to get a few words out around him, let alone confess her feelings. It was probably always going to be like this. She’d be struggling to even say hi to Adrien, while the girl he was in love with would sweep him off his feet in two seconds flat. She was hopeless.

Marinette stomped out of the balcony and face planted onto her loft bed. But thanks to her legendary clumsiness, she rolled right off the loft bed and onto the hard, cold floor. The bluenette groaned in agitation as she picked herself up off the floor. “I’m too annoyed at myself to even feel the bruises I’m sure to get tomorrow.”

“Need a helping paw, princess?”

Marinette jumped out of her skin and toppled right back onto the floor, groaning again. Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly. “Sorry I snuck up on you.”

Trying his best to ignore the potent but adorable glares from the girl sprawled out next to him, he continued, “I, er, saw you out on the balcony earlier. You looked really sad, so I wanted to check on you.” Chat held out his hand and helped her up.

Marinette blushed and turned to face her balcony. “I-it’s nothing, Chat. I’m fine.” She tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. 

But Chat was having none of that. Adrien had begun to notice that Marinette had seemed sort of  _ off _ lately. She wasn’t as bubbly and barely stood up for herself anymore. In fact, Marinette rarely ever smiled anymore. He missed the bubbly, confident Marinette - well, at least around others - that he loved so much. He was determined to help her, so he could see her beautiful smile again.

“Princess, I can tell something’s up. You aren’t yourself anymore. You haven’t even smiled once since I got here. Please tell me what’s going on?” He looped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

Marinette relaxed into the touch, feeling a blush blossoming across her face and neck. She sighed happily, then caught herself with an adorable “eep!” “Sorry, it’s just… I haven’t been hugged in a very long time, y’know?” 

Chat frowned. Marinette deserved more love and affection than that. Maybe that’s why she’s been so sad lately? Either way, Adrien decided to start hugging her a lot more at school. Anything to make his princess happy. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you? This alley cat never tells a secret!” he singsonged.

Marinette giggled. There, at least he had gotten her to laugh. Then she took a deep breath and shuddered. 

She didn't know what made her do it, didn't know how or why it happened. She didn't know why she, as Marinette, thought that she could trust him so much, more than her parents, more than Alya. 

But right here, right now, in her partners arms, she allowed herself to break.

“It’s nothing much, kitty. It’s just…do you ever feel uncomfortable in your own skin? Like...everyone expects you to be this perfect, happy person, that everyone adores, but when you veer away from their expectations, they all turn on you? Like you’re forced to change yourself to meet their high expectations, but all you’re doing is hurting yourself. When you feel like you can never be what they want you to be, because the real you is nothing like that. The real you is, uh, lame, and boring, and clumsy, and nowhere near perfect. The real you is hiding behind that perfect mask, that mask of expectations. That mask hides you...but when it comes off, all that’s left is the sad, lonely shell of yourself, and everyone begins to see the real you. They see an imperfect person, and then, then they  _ hate  _ it. They can’t believe that you were really this, this lame, and they don’t like you. When the mask comes off, everyone leaves you. They’re mad at you for not being perfect, you’re mad at yourself for not being who you truly are. When the mask comes off, you’re just, you’re just left all alone. And that’s what I’m afraid of. I don’t want to be alone. I’m angry at this, this version of myself, who isn’t able to do anything, who isn’t perfect, who isn’t what they want, but is who  _ I really am. _ I’m scared of what will happen if I don’t live up to my responsibilities, Chat.  _ I-I-I’m just so scared-” _ her voice broke and she threw her arms around Chat’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Everything about her confession was so real, so raw, that it brought Adrien to tears. He held her in his arms until she calmed down more, whispering soothingly. 

“Marinette,” he began, “I don’t think you’re lame or boring. Your clumsiness is all the more endearing, and you’re perfect just the way you are. Whoever wants you to change yourself for them doesn’t deserve to be in your life. If they’re your friends, they should be able to understand that. Please don’t hurt yourself for them.”

“Please look at me.” He tilted her chin up to see the tears pooling in her eyes. “You’ll never be alone, not when you have me by your side. I’ll always be here for you.”

Marinette smiled then, a real smile. Chat thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He hugged her again, tightly, then carried her over to the loft bed. Adrien stroked her palm with his thumb, murmuring, “Sleep well, beautiful.” As her breathing evened out, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “I promise I’ll be back for you, whenever you need me.” And with that, he was gone again into the dark night.


End file.
